thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шартетта Лэнгли
Шартетта Лэнгли, служанка, работающая у Принцессы Рилиан Люцифен д`Отриш. Близкая подруга семьи Авадония, она, вскользь разговаривая с Алленом, приобретает и передает Жермен информацию, которая решает успех Люцифенианской Революции. Chartette Langley is a maid in the service of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. A close friend of the Avadonia family, she speaks casually with Allen and assists Germaine in acquiring information crucial to the success of the Lucifenian Revolution. История Молодость thumb|250px|Шартетта смеётся над Алленом Шартетта родилась в 474 году по EC в семье кузнеца из Королевства Люцифении. В 492 она вошла в Лес Блужданий и потерялась, а позже была похищена бандитами, которые увели её в своё укрытие в лесу. Во время пребывания там Шартетта контактировала с одним из бандитов, убедив его, в конце концов, измениться. Вскоре, Аллен и Жермен Авадония пришли её спасать. Шартетта была очарована Жермен и стала называть молодую девушку "старшей сестрой", из-за того, что та её спасла. На обратном пути, прежде чем троица вернулась домой, Шартетта смеялась над разочарованием Аллена, по поводу перевоспитания бандитов. В 499 году по EC, после того, как Принцесса возглавила трон, Шартетта, благодаря своей забавной, энергичной личности, привлекла к себе внимание Рилиан и стала служанкой в Королевском Дворце Люцифении. В то же время разрушительная сила Шартетты мешала ей выполнять свои обязаности служанки, из-за чего Мариам Футапье была вынуждена отвечать за неуклюжесть девушки. Вскоре после того, как Аллен стал слугой Рилиан, Шартетта разбила во дворце вазу, за что и извинялась перед Мариам, убирая осколки. Обескураженный слуга заявил, что Шартетта не подходит на роль служанки, однако Мариам позже успокоила девушку, сказав, что той по силам справиться со своей небрежностью, если она постарается изо всех сил. После этого Аллен стал приглядывать за Шартеттой, чтобы та больше ничего не сломала. Chartette was born in EC 474 in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the daughter of a local blacksmith. In EC 492, she entered the Forest of Bewilderment and became lost, later getting captured by bandits and taken to their hideout in the wood. Soon after, Allen and Germaine Avadonia came to her rescue,The Adventure of a Boy and Girl and Chartette became enamored with Germaine, calling the young girl “big sister”, for saving her from the traumatic experience.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 In EC 499, after Princess Riliane ascended the throne, she became a maid at the Lucifenian Royal Palace and Riliane became attracted to her bubbly personality. While there, her destructive strength interfered with her duties and Allen began supervising her to assure she didn't break anything else.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Правление Зла В 499 году по EC Шартетта помогала с подготовкой дворца к четырнадцатилетию Принцессы Рилиан, но в очередной раз что-то сломала и была назначена, вместе с Алленом и шестью другими камергерами, убираться во дворе замка. К трём часам Шартетта, ноя от усталости, спросила Аллена, могут ли они забить на эту уборку и уйти. Отклонив её нытье, слуга напомнил, что на эту работу их назначила сама Мариам, желая избежать поимки какого-нибудь лентяя самой Принцессой. Признав рискованность своей затеи, Шартетта неохотно вернулась к работе, молча жалуясь самой себе. Во время уборки фонтана служанка осознала который час и, паникуя, обратилась к Аллену, в ответ на что он поинтересовался, не сломала ли опять Шартетта фонтан. Возмущенная девушка опровергла его слова, настояв, что никогда этого раньше не совершала, разве только слегка. Аллен одарил Шартетту укоризненным взглядом, но она отмахнулась, напомнив слуге, что самое время подавать Рилиан полдник. Когда Аллен объяснил, что поменялся местами с Ней, прибыл капитан Леонард, поприветствовав слуг. Шартетта подслушивала их с Алленом разговор, а после вмешалась, выразив свое одобрение, по поводу недавней победы Жермен в драке с несколькими парнями. После чего служанка поинтересовалась о причине прибытия Капитана Королевской Стражи, в шутку спросив, не собирается ли Леонард снова красть вино со склада. In EC 499, Chartette, Allen, and six other chamberlains were assigned to clean the palace courtyard by Mariam Futapie at midday for Riliane’s birthday. By three o’clock, Chartette whined that she was exhausted and asked Allen if they could quit. Denied by the servant, Chartette begrudgingly returned to work, quietly complaining in her mind. Cleaning the fountain, she realized the time and reminded Allen it was time for Riliane’s snack. After explaining he switched roles with Ney, Leonhart arrived and Chartette listened to his and Allen’s conversation before finally interjecting. She asked why he was there, thinking he wanted to steal wine from the warehouse again. Однако Леонард объяснил, что он не имеет права баловать себя, пока страна голодает. Шартетта пробормотала о своей надежде на то, что другие аристократы и Королевская Семья прислушаются к этому решению. Девушка также попыталась упросить Леонарда поговорить об этом с Рилиан, чтобы убедить её пожертвовать дворцовые запасы еды голодающему народу, но Капитан Стражи ответил, что Принцесса уже отказала ему в этой просьбе. Увидев, что Шартетта была расстроена его словами, Леонард поспешил сменить тему и спросил, почему Жозефины нет в конюшне. Пока слуги пытались объяснить загадочную пропажу, они услышали крик и втроем бросились во дворец, где столкнулись с паникующей Нэй. Готовая расплакаться, горничная объяснила, что Рилиан пропала. Нэй указала на тайный проход позади камина, и Шартетта быстро принялась звать Принцессу, но позже, когда прислуга и Королевская Стража бросились в лес искать Рилиан, Шартетта отказалсь идти с ними. As Leonhart explained that he shouldn’t indulge himself when the country was starving, Chartette mumbled that she hoped the other aristocrats and the Royal Family would heed that decision as well and tried to persuade Leonhart to convince Riliane to distribute the palace’s reserves to the public. Shortly after, they heard a scream, finding Ney hysterical as she explained that Riliane was missing. When the servants and Royal Guard went out to search the Forest of Bewilderment, Chartette refused to go.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Некоторое время спустя, ранним утром 500 EC , служанка выбралась тайком из двора для того, чтобы купить долгожелаемые книги и обнаружила тело Леонхарта в реке. Услышыв приветствие, Шарттет была удивлена видеть Жармен, т.к не виделась с ней давно, и с трудом объяснила ей что она там делала. Любопытная Жармен, увидев ужас на лице Шарттет, спросила в чем дело, и Шарттет старалась сделать вид что все нормально, но попытка не удалась. Увидев реализацию Жармен, плачащуя служанка спросила не хочет ли она чтобы та её взбодрила. Увидев слабость Жармен после того как проплакалась в печали, Шарттет забрала её к себе домой. После того как проснулась Шарттет объяснила Жармен что случилось, описывая всё подробно . Sometime later, in the early morning of EC 500, the maid slipped out of the palace to buy books she had always wanted and discovered Leonhart’s corpse in the river. Hearing a greeting, Chartette was surprised to see Germaine arrive, having not seen her in a long time, and halfheartedly explained why she was there. The curious Germaine, seeing the crowd at the shore, asked what happened, and Chartette tried to pass if off as nothing, but failed. Seeing Germaine’s realization, the weeping maid asked if she wanted her to cheer her up. Seeing Germaine faint after wailing in sorrow, Chartette took her to her house. After she awoke, Chartette explained what happened, describing the scenario in detail.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Зеленая Охота Во время Зеленой Охоты, Шарттет навещала Жармен у неё дома, надев на себя плащ с капюшоном чтобы скрыть свою личность от прохожих. Во время еды, она объяснила ситуацию во дворце и подала информацию революционному лидеру в отношении войны и зверства, происходящие там. После еды, Шарттет сказала Жармен что ей пора в другое место и ушла. Позже и Райском Дворе замка, Шарттет, Ней и Рилиан наслождались своим днём вместе, Шарттет предложила принцессе прочитать свою любимую Новелл. Под давлением того что покинула замок только ради того чтобы купить книги, Шарттет обвинила Ней в том что тоже покидала замок. Она продолжала делать вид что предстовляет информацию для Жармен и, после того как узнала от неё местонахождение их базы, ушла в Лес Недоумений для того чтобы встретить её там, и все скрывая свою личность. После того как услышала стук в дверь, она, так же как и все остольные, приготовила оружие когда masked man вошел. During the Green Hunting, Chartette visited Germaine at her home, wearing a cloak and hood to conceal her identity from bystanders. While eating, she explained the situation at the palace and fed the revolutionary leader information regarding the war and the atrocities occurring there. After eating, she told Germaine she had somewhere to be and left. Later in the palace’s Heavenly Yard, Chartette, Ney, and Riliane enjoyed their afternoon together, with Chartette offering the princess her favorite novel to read. When pressed about how she left the palace to just buy books, Chartette accused Ney of leaving the palace as well. She continued acting as an informant for Germaine and, after learning from her their base's location, went to the Forest of Bewilderment to meet them there, still hiding her identity. At the sound of door knocking, she, like everyone else, picked up a weapon as the masked man was allowed to enter.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Шарттет затем присоеденилась к Ней и Алену и услышали совещание, которое следовало покушению на Прим Министра Минс. Она спорила со служанкой после того как Ней случайно прикоснулась к её груди, до того как Аллен успокоил их. Позже она связалась с Килом Фризис после того ,как он был освобождён из тюрьмы и перешел под домашний арест, уговаривая его встретиться с Жармен и помочь продвинут сопротивление. На каком -то этапе, она доставляла информацию Жармен о masked man. С приближением Люцифианской Революции, она сказала своему отцу что будет сражатья на стороне революционеров. Некоторое время спустя, она получила длинный меч ,который изготовил её отец из Жармен. Chartette later joined Ney and Allen as they overheard the meeting following Prime Minister Minis' attempted assassination. She argued with the fellow maid after Ney accidentally touched her breast before Allen quieted them both. She later got in contact with Keel Freesis after he was released from prison and put under house arrest, convincing him to meet with Germaine and assist the resistance movement. At some point, she provided information to Germaine regarding the masked man. As the Lucifenian Revolution approached, she told her father she would fight alongside the revolutionaries. Sometime afterward, she received a large sword her father crafted from Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Люцифианская Революция Проникая в замок в то время как отступники ломились в ворота, она надела свой плащ и присоединилась к бою, несмотря на попытку Юрки её остановить; используя свою ракетную перчатку для того чтобы пробраться через люцифианских солдат, она проникла в бой и сразила солдат с помощью своего меча в целях создание отвлекающего маневра для Жармен и Человека в маске, "Качесс", вторгаясь в замок. Когда Мариам попыталась их остановить, Шарттет атаковала Главу Служанок, которая спросила кто она. После того как с трудом уклонилась от смертельного удара Мариам, Шарттет скинула свой плащь и показала Мариам своё лицо своему бывшиму работадателю. Fleeing the palace as the revolters swarmed the gates, she donned her cloak and joined the fighting, despite York's attempt to stop her; using her rocket glove to send groups of Lucifenian soldiers flying, she entered the battle and fought off the soldiers with her sword as a distraction for Germaine and the masked man, "Kachess", to invade the palace. As Mariam attempted to stop them, Chartette attacked the Head Maid, who asked who she was. After barely evading Mariam’s counterattack, Chartette removed her torn cloak and revealed her identity to her former superior.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Во время сражение, её меч застрял в земле и Мариам использовала момент для того чтобы разрушить оружие и оттолкнуть её наступление. Неустрашимая, тяжело раненая Шарттет использовала свои ракетные перчатки для того чтобы сильно ранить Мариам в ответ, и член Трёх Героев, Мариам, убежала с поле боя используя дымовую бомбу. Она быстро побежала на поиски Жармен и нашла её раненой и покрытой кровью, а так же она обнаружила труп Гаста Венома у её ног, и была удивлена достижением своей "старшей сестры". Когда Жармен поинтересовалась её сражением, она объяснила, что Мариам скрылась ,но при этом была сильно ранена и больше не являлась угрозой. During the battle, her sword became stuck in the ground and Mariam used the opportunity to shatter the weapon and push her offensive. Undaunted, the heavily injured Chartette used her rocket glove to severely injure her, and the member of the Three Heroes escaped using a smokebomb.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver She quickly rushed after Germaine, finding her injured and covered in blood, and noticed the corpse of Gast Venom at her feet, impressed by her “big sister’s” accomplishment. When Germaine asked about her battle, she explained that Mariam fled but was injured and wouldn’t pose a threat any more. Шарттет пыталась помочь найти Рилиан, но Жармен, увидев её ранение, сказала ей не действовать слишком поспешно и отказалась отпускать её. Когда Юрк готовился уйти, Шарттет позвала его, сказав ему вести себя нежно с принцессой, не смотря на то, что была согласна по поводу того что Рилиан была плохим человеком. После революции, Шарттет не был способна присутствовать на перемирной конференции из-за своих ранений полученных 5 дней до. Спустя 2 дня, она присоеденилась к толпе осмеяние Рилиан в день её казни, но вместо Рилиан увидела переодетого Аллена. Узнав своего друга, она закричала и устроила сцену в углу Тысячелетней Площади как раз на кануни казни, в 3 часа дня. Chartette tried to help find Riliane but Germaine, seeing her injuries, told her not to act rashly and refused to let her go. As York prepared to leave, Chartette called to him, telling him to be gentle with the princess, even though she agreed she was a bad person.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 After the revolution, Chartette was unable to attend the peace conference due to her injuries five days prior. Two days later, she joined the crowd mocking Riliane at her execution but instead saw a disguised Allen on the stage. Recognizing her friend, she screamed and made a scene in a corner of Millennial Square just prior to three o'clock at the execution time.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Witch Hunt Охота на Ведьм Когда позже Жармен покинула замок, Шарттет пошла за ней и обе эмигрировали. И вот уже 3 месяц их путешествия, Король Кайл назначил Жармен ведьмой и пытался завлечь её в Сопротивление. Когда Люцифения стала частью територии Марлона, обе путешествовали вместе вокруг региона в течение года ,пока избегал захват Марлона. В EC 504, Обе познакомились с бывшим членом сопротивление в Билзианской Империи. В поисках убежище, Шарттет и Жармен присоеденились к армии Билзианской Империи, с работой которую ей посоветовали по знакомству; проживающие в округе Рокбена, Шарттет была назначена новым командиром нового Сопротивление, дублируя Воиска Лангели. На каком-то этапе, она стала огромной поклонницей Юкины Фризис, после того ,как прочитала её новеллу "The Raven and the Three Crows (Ворон и три Вороны)" среди остальных. When Germaine later left the palace, Chartette followed her and the two traveled abroad. Three months into their trip, King Kyle labeled Germaine a witch and attempted to eradicate her and the Resistance. With Lucifenia becoming a part of Marlon's territory, the two traveled together for years across the region while avoiding capture from Marlon. In EC 504, the two met up with the former resistance members in the Beelzenian Empire. Seeking refuge, the two became soldiers for the Empire, with the job recommended to her by an acquaintance; residing around Rockbane, Chartette was made the new commander of the reunited Resistance, dubbed the Langely Troops. At some point, she became a huge fan of Yukina Freesis, reading her novel "The Raven and the Three Crows" among others.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Beelzenian Commander Вельзенский Командир thumb|150px В EC 505, Шарттет ждала приезда Гумилии в их штаб-квартире. После того как поприветствовала Гумилию у ворот кладбище, Билзианская солдатка заметила что у них есть гость после чего её познакомили с Юкиной Фризис. Шокированная, Шарттет была безмолвленной и затем закричала от счастья и восторга, говоря ей о том насколько популярны и хороши были её новеллы. Посреди криков, Гумилия ударила её по голове надгробной плиткой и бывшая служанка упала и приземлилась прямо на забор кладбища. Дрожащия, Шарттет встала и представила себя до того как вести их через базу Ленгли для того чтобы Юкина могла встретиться с Жармен. In EC 505, Chartette awaited Gumillia's arrival at their headquarters. After greeting Gumillia by the graveyard's entrance, the Beelzenian soldier noticed they had a guest and was introduced to Yukina Freesis. Shocked, Chartette was speechless but then screamed enthusiastically, telling her how amazing and popular her novels were. In the middle of her cries, Gumillia hit her with a tombstone and the former maid went flying, landing on the cemetery's fence. Trembling, Chartette stood up and introduced herself before leading them towards the Langley Troops' base so Yukina could meet Germaine. Во время того как они шли, Юкина обратила внимание на роль Шарттет в революции и спросила подробности о её сражении с Мариам. Т.к они уже пришли, Шарттет заявила что расскажет позже и они вошли в гарнизон. Так как Жармен не было видно, красноволосый командир посоветовал проверить нет ли её в её штаб-квартире, после чего их туда и повел ,рассказывая им параллельно как Сопротивление стало Бильзианскими войсками и то, что она к ним присоединилась всего год назад. Впечатленная Юкина подметила на сколько она должна была быть уникальной ,чтобы сразу пробиться в капитаны и Шарттет хвастливо согласилась. Входя в главную штаб квартиру, где Жармен тоже не было, Шарттет спросила у Юрка не видел ли он её где, на что бывший революционер ответил что она наверняка где-то выпивает опять; Шарттет тогда объяснила что Юкина хочет с ней поговорить. Along their way, Yukina noted her role in the revolution and asked about the details of her fight with Mariam. Since they arrived, Chartette stated she would tell her the details later and they went inside the garrison. With Germaine nowhere in sight, the red-haired commander suggested checking their headquarters and led the way while explaining the how the Resistance became Beelzenian soldiers and that she had only joined a year ago. Yukina, impressed, noted how special she must have been to immediately be appointed captain and Chartette boastfully agreed. Entering the main headquarters, still unable to find Germaine, Chartette asked York if he'd seen her and the former revolutionary quickly replied that she was probably drinking somewhere; Chartette then explained that Yukina wanted to speak with her. Когда Гумилия ушла, Шарттет объявила что она позаботится о Юкине до того как вмешался Минаж, с просьбой помочь ему доделать книгу. Колыбяющийся, Шарттет стояла смущенна до того момента как Юкина решила уйти и не мешать им работать. Пока коммандир гаризона пытался за ней проследить, Йорк схватил её за блузку в надежде что это её остановит. Две недели спустя, солдат патрулирущий границы, сообщил о том что целый отряд ночных охраников был убит после полуночи. После того как поговорил с бледно-лицым солдатом пару часов, Шарттет отправила его обратно на его пост и позвала Юкину до её ухода. Несмотря на колебание Юкины, бывшая революционерка уверила её в том что ей всего лишь надо сообщить об этом городу. Увидев то что им обеем надо туда, Шарттет настаивала чтобы они пошли вместе, хватая юную писательницу за руку и напровляясь с ней к столице. Once Gumillia left, Chartette declared that she would be caring for Yukina before Minage interrupted her, requiring her to help him finish a book. Hesitant, Chartette stood embarrassed until Yukina decided to leave them to their work. As the garrison commander tried to follow her, York grabbed her by the shirt to keep her from leaving.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Two weeks later, a border patrol guard arrived and reported that the entirety of the night shift guards were killed after midnight. After speaking with the pale-faced soldier for several hours, Chartette dismissed him back to his post and called out to Yukina before she left. Despite Yukina's hesitation, the former revolutionary assured her that she just needed to report to the city. Seeing that both of them were heading there, Chartette stated they should go together, grabbing the young novelist's hand and walking them toward the capital. Проходя мимо кладбища, Юкина поинтересовалась, не были ли солдаты которых прошли тоже её подчиненными.В смятении,она призналась ,что они были ее подчиненными,но в данный момент не находились на службе. Хотя и хотела рассказать о деталях Юкине, она просто сказала что информация засекречена. Когда Юкина извинилась, Шарттет смыла напряженную обстановку и улыбнулась, и подметила ,что их ждёт война с Люцифенией скоро. Увидев фигуру в тумане, солдат остановился и бросил ветку в туман. Его поприветствовала Ней, Шарттет дрожа спросила почему она там оказалась. После того как объяснила Юкине о их отношениях, Бильзианская командирша выслушала рассказ Ней о том что они обе были солдатками. В ярости, Шарттет крикнула что Ней убила ночных охранников и потребовала узнать причину, по которой она так поступила. Ней ответила что даже солдаты Марлона могут войти в Бильзению пока идет мирное время, и они тоже должны следовать официальным процедурам. Going through the graveyard, Yukina asked if the soldiers they had passed were her subordinates too. Uncomfortable, she admitted they were but that they weren't on guard duty at the moment. Although wanting to reveal the details, she said the information was classified. When Yukina apologized, she brushed it off and smiled, noting how they might war with Lucifenia soon. Seeing a figure in the fog, the soldier halted and threw a branch into the mist. Greeted by Ney, Chartette trembled and asked why she was there. After explaining to Yukina their relationship, the Beelzenian commander listened to Ney's reveal that they were both soldiers. Furious, she shouted that she was the one who killed the night guard and demanded to know her reasons. Ney replied that even Marlon soldiers could enter Beelzenia during peacetime, should they follow official procedures. Chartette tried to retort the hypocrisy but Ney interrupted and announced that the armistice between them was voided. Murmuring how she had changed, Chartette interrupted Yukina before she revealed her name to Ney and demanded she leave or be incapacitated, willing to knock her down bare-handed. Continuing to mock her, Ney stated she intended to kill her just like how she killed her foster mother, Mariam. Shaken, Chartette denied having killed her but began to doubt herself. With a twisted smile, Ney stated she was joking and admitted that she had been the one to kill the Head of Maids. Chartette cried out in utter shock and stood rooted to the ground while Ney toasted to them and their deaths. After the golden-haired assassin poured the wine, an earthquake occurred and the beelzenian commander told Yukina they should leave. Once they arrived in the city, Yukina asked what they had witnessed and Chartette shook her head with uncertainty. After Yukina suggested they head to the Imperial City, she agreed that they needed to report a Marlon invasion and muttered how she never knew Ney was one, joking how a former maid taking up a sword was odd. Despite saying that things were different, she expressed her disbelief in Ney's occupation and said how she was a great but timid maid, questioning if Ney joined the military in order to find more work, like her. Arriving at the northeast gate of the city, they heard a women's scream and rushed to find the people running from shadowy figures in the square. Judging the person a drunkard, Chartette told Yukina to stay there and headed after the figure, only to be attacked by the creature. During their scuffle, she cried for Yukina to run away. After kicking it away, Chartette agreed with the young novelist that they couldn't draw out the fight and aggressively punched it before firing her rocket glove at the creature. With it defeated, Yukina asked if she was hurt and the warrior replied that it only grazed her. The commander asked if anyone was around before suggesting they take shelter too, rushing through an alley. They ran until they reached a wine bar, catching their breath, and asked if Yukina was doing alright. When asked about their attacker, Chartette expressed doubt it was even human but said they should have him treated soon and explained how rarely she used her rocket glove. Because her weapon was undergoing repairs, the soldier said she could grab a weapon from a nearby guard post. Hearing a scream, the former maid looked inside the wine bar window and saw a passed out Germaine inside. Despite her attempts, Chartette couldn't get Germaine out of her soporific stupor after they entered; Yukina asked about her state and Chartette insisted she hadn't always been a drunken mess. After Yukina spied the former hero's sword and asked if they could borrow it, Chartette reluctantly took the weapon despite admitting she had no skill in fencing. At Yukina's cry, the warrior opened the window to strike the pale monster from before, realizing they were trapped. Seeing a backdoor, Chartette called for the bartender to help Yukina carry out Germaine but the woman was too paralyzed to respond. In response, the beelzenian soldier called out to Yukina, demanding she close all the doors and windows while she went out to fight the creature. With great difficulty, Chartette defeated the monster and knocked at the bar door to announce the outcome. After resting at the bar for a while, Chartette had the monster's body taken to the guards and transported away to the royal palace. Learning that a soldier had reported the incident before her, the former maid read that there were more than three of the monsters found there. She then brought back a carriage to take her and Yukina to the Imperial City. During their ride, she asked if she was alright and Yukina said they could discuss it later. Yukina then pointed out the Beelzenian soldiers galloping into Rockbane and Chartette noted the soldier's report and expressed her skepiticism, saying the numbers must have been exagerations. When they arrived at Rockbane, Yukina noted to Chartette the army's fatigue, seeing the soldiers retreating from the massive undead army. When they arrived, Chartette attended the military meeting and reported her experience to the Emperor. After it ended, Chartette told Gumillia about her and Yukina's encounter with Ney. The sorceress then asked her to alert Yukina that she was busy and couldn't meet with her at the moment. Entering where Yukina awaited, she stretched while expressing her relief that the meeting was over. When the young novelist asked what they would do next, she replied they had to go the garrison and be battle ready. Remembering Gumillia's words, she passed them onto Yukina and the young girl said she would accompany Chartette then. Duke Oruhari refuted her and Chartette remained silent due to the man's position, telling Yukina they had to separate for the time being. Holding her hands, she said she didn't forget about her friends and promised it would be over soon. Striking a pose to Yukina's farewell, she went off to the garrison.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 With her weapon finally repaired, Chartette and the Langley Troops battled the undead army at Rockbane. Three days later, she defended fourth street with Germaine. She called to Germaine, seeing them flee throught he right alleyway. When Germaine stated they had to keep them from fifth street, she asked how many there were and was told to pick off the five. Subduing them with ease, Chartette saw the soldiers running from the monsters and called to Germaine. Once she dispatched her share, Chartette asked whether they were endless and Germaine reflected the sentiment. After their brief reprieve, she and her troops readied there weapons at the sound of a scream. When another soldier was antipicated to come their way, they waited for it but instead saw Liliane Mouchet approach on horseback with the soldier skewered on her lance. Shocked, she demanded to know why she came and the former Retasan commander said she wanted an audience with the Emperor. Later, the Langley Troops participated in the counterattack on Retasan Fortress and helped capture much of the city. When Germaine took leave from the army, Chartette was entrusted with to continue taking care of the others. The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Before Yukina, Kyle, Gumillia, and Germaine set sail for Marlon, Chartette arrived, persistant to see Yukina off. Chartette gave Germaine her rocket glove and a new sword to replace the one destroyed by Kyle. She soon after attempted to join the others on the ship but was instead dragged away by Liliane.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red New Four Horsemen After Prim Marlon's death and Abyss I.R.'s defeat, Chartette quit the Beelzenian army, travelling with Germaine to explore the uncharted eastern lands. In EC 508, the two arrived in Divine Levianta during the widespread terrorist attacks by Neo Apocalypse. After Abyss I.R. attacked Germaine and possessed her body, Chartette became involved in the New Four Horsemen Incident. After the ensuing battle, she retrieved the Twin Swords of Levianta. Unaffected by the demon's influence, Chartette journeyed to Snakeland and, to prevent Abyss I.R. from obtaining the vessel, reforged the swords into a pair of scissors as a disguise.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook Legacy Due to Chartette's actions, Abyss I.R. never reobtained the vessel of Envy. After her death, the scissors eventually were passed down through the family of Kayo Sudou until Kayo herself received the vessel from her mother.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka PV Yukina Freesis wrote a novel about the true Story of Evil titled "Daughter of Evil", detailing Chartette's actions and the aftermath, that had gained popularity around the world centuries later during the time of Gallerian Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefation of Blue - Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Chartette was an energetic girl with a bubbly personality and a largely carefree demeanor. Coinciding with her child-like stature and appearance, the woman was playful and active in her everyday life, giving off the impression of an exuberant little girl. These traits persisted as she grew older and and Chartette often whined about doing work, attempting to cut corners or renege on her responsibilities when she felt she had done enough.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She also had a simple and straightforward way of thinking, acting according to her feelings first.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Because of this free-spirited nature, Chartette was careless and somewhat impulsive, usually inattentive with handling delicate matters. Combined with her massive strength, the maid was dangerously clumsy. Despite this, Chartette was not ignorant. Beneath her smiling exterior, she was disillusioned with the nobility, skeptical they would help the starving people at the cost of their own amenities.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Similarly she detested Riliane's apathy toward the country's suffering and was convinced things couldn't continue the way they were,The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver choosing to act as a spy for the Resistance instead.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Likewise, Chartette came to regard weapons as the only things people could trust and firmly believed she lived in a time where fighting was for more than just trained soldiers.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 However, she was not spiteful of Riliane but rather sympathetic towards her, connecting to the Princess as a little girl.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Adding to her maturity, the maid had a fondness for reading and frequently bought and read novels for her pleasure, albeit by slipping out of the palace and her work to purchase them.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 She eventually became a huge fan of the literature written by Yukina Freesis and was extremely excited to have met the young novelist in person.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Chartette was brave as well, choosing to risk her own life in combat to protect the lives of others,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 and held strong convictions for the well being of the masses as well as her close friends.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Since becoming involved with the vessels of sin, Chartette was determined to keep the Twin Swords of Levianta from falling into Abyss I.R.'s hands, even traveling to the far east to escape her.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Chartette was self-conscious of her clumsy behavior and tried avoiding situations where she could potentially break something whenever possible.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Regardless, she became discouraged by her continuous mistakes and felt she was simply unfit to be a maid; as a result of Mariam's kind words however, she was able to regain her resolve and continue happily working there.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Due to her abduction as a teenager, Chartette became traumatized by the event and refused to enter the Millennium Tree Forest.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 However, she seemingly overcame this fear in her pursuit to help the Resistance and regularly visited their base in the abandoned house the bandits had previously resided in.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Lighthearted and caring, Chartette acted friendly and cheerful to everyone. Characteristic of her youthful appearance and behavior, she spoke in a more informal, impolite nature with others, especially with friends. Although dissatisfied with Riliane's regime,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Chartette enjoyed spending time with the Princess and her colleagues at the palace,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 having been encouraged by Mariam to do her best, and shared many memorable moments with Allen, Leonhart, and Ney.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver After being saved by them, Chartette greatly respected both Allen and Germaine, becoming their close friends.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 With Allen in particular, the maid acted casually and they often exchanged quips with each other.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was therefore mortified to see the servant on the execution platform instead of Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 In the case of Germaine, Chartette began referring to her as "Big Sister" despite being six years older than her;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 she also supported Germaine as best she could, accompanying her on her travels abroad,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 and was always glad to hear about the swordswoman winning fights.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Likewise, Chartette was disappointed by Germaine's fall from grace in the wake of Allen's death,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 even moreso after her body was taken by Abyss I.R.Heavenly Yard Skills and Abilities Chartette possessed extraordinary physical strength, capable of wielding a nearly two meter long broad sword, and could physically damage or destroyed solid stone with a single swing.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver In contrast, her massive strength, along with her clumsiness, made it nearly impossible for her to perform more delicate tasks such as cleaning dishes or fixing gowns.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Matching her amazing strength was her physical endurance, able to withstand a great amount of physical force, such as solid stone, even when sent flying by the hit. She could also make great leaps and dashes successively, though only in short bursts and needing some time to recover between each attempt. Although having never had combat experience prior to the Lucifenian Revolution, Chartette was a prodigy with the sword and wielded her massive blade effectively in battle.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Still, her lack of formal training made her inexperience with weapons besides her great sword, such as traditional rapiers and therefore had little knowledge about fencing.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 She also wielded the rocket glove her father invented, allowing her to shoot one of her gauntlets at high speed at the opponent with a large amount of force. Because it was unbelievably advanced technology, Chartetted used the tool to effectively surprise and temporarily incapacitate an opponent when she was in dire straits, making it an excellent ace.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Under her father's tutelage, Chartette was adept at smithery and could reforge small tools into new shapes or forms.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette She also learned how to read and write and was the only member of the Langley Troops, besides Minage, who could do so.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Chartette also had an impressively youthful appearance, looking like a young child when she was eighteen and only a teenager when she was well into her twenties.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Profiles - Chartette This youth continued as she grew older, continuing to have red hair rather than it graying with age. However, much of Chartette's strength and endurance from her younger years was lost and she became a shadow of the warrior she was in her prime.Heavenly Yard Character Connections Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Chartette's employer. Chartette greatly disapproved of the callous way Riliane treated the people of Lucifenia and Elphegort, and so joined the resistance mounting against her. Despite this, Chartette got along well with Riliane on a personal level and felt sympathy for her, asking that the princess be treated well after she was captured. Allen Avadonia: Chartette's childhood friend and fellow servant of Riliane. Due to their childhood friendship, Chartette and Allen were able to converse on a more formal level than the other servants, though she was sometimes frustrated by his dedication to their jobs and constant supervision of her work. She was horrified by the switch between Allen and Riliane, which meant his impending death. Ney Futapie: A fellow servant of Riliane and later her opponent. Chartette and Ney got along well while they worked in service of Riliane, though they often quarreled about trivial things. She was shocked to learn that Ney was an agent of Marlon and stunned by her mastery of the Glass of Conchita. Germaine Avadonia: Chartette's childhood friend. Chartette looked up to Germaine as a big sister despite her younger age; the two became very close over the years and during their time in the Lucifenian Revolution, with Chartette wishing to aid Germaine in any way she could. The two continued to travel together as swordswomen until Germaine's possession. Mariam Futapie: Chartette's superior and later her opponent. Chartette appreciated the understanding that Mariam showed to her when the former kept breaking the palace's furniture; this appreciation caused her to hesitate during their duel. Despite this, Chartette was fully prepared to defeat Mariam in battle for the sake of the revolution and was frustrated by her disappearance. Yukina Freesis: Chartette's favorite novelist. Chartette was greatly impressed by Yukina's writing ability and became a big fan of hers. She became very excited when finally meeting the girl in person, squealing, and gave her a personal tour of the outpost she and the former Resistance members settled in. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Her surname is derived from Old English meaning "long meadow"; in Norse, it means "long life". *Her extremely young appearance despite being 31 in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red is a reference to her UTAU, a 31 year-old chimera who appears like a teenage girl in her human form. *Chartette's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative UTAU, Teto, with Chartette's romanization containing "tetto" in it. Curiosities *Like Arte and Pollo, Chartette maintains the same youthful appearance despite being much older. *Although older than Germaine by six years, Chartette refers to the swordsman as "big sister" after being rescued by her and Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Despite the traumatic experience, Chartette enters the Forest of Bewilderment to meet with Germaine, seemingly overcoming her fear.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Chartette is noted to remain unaffected by the Demon of Envy's influence due to her carefree personality.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Tette Cetera is listed as a soldier, foreshadowing Chartette's outcome after the revolution. Gallery Concept Art= 947954.jpg|Chartette's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Chartetteconcept.png|Concept art of Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Chartette.png|Chartette's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Chartette (1).PNG|Chartette as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Chartette's profile in the novel Praeludium.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ChartetteLiliane.png|Chartette and Riliane in the artist comments GermaineAllenChartetteAdventure.png|Chartette in The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl |-| Manga Apparitions= Chartetteretrouver.png|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Chartetteretrouver2.png|Chartette wearing her maid attire in the manga ChartetteBuffa.png|Chartette in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Chartette.png|Chartette as she appears on the Aku Musu cover ChartetteAkuMusu.png|Chartette in the yonkoma ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Chartette as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga ChartetteDoEmanga.png|Chartette in the manga |-| VG Apparitions= chartette_pm.jpg|Chartette in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Misc= ChartetteAkuMusuCard.jpg|Chartette's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume ChartetteOB.jpg|Avatar of Chartette to promote the first volume of The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Шарттет Лангели Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Resistance Категория:Chartette Langley Категория:Шартетта Лэгли Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia Категория:История зла Категория:Story of Evil